Extraordinary
by Mondler1127
Summary: This is a rewrite of my old story. AU S5 where Emily decides to give Ross a second chance and Mondler are about to get married. Bad summery but I promise it will be good. Also featuring mentions of The Lobsters, R/J are a couple, and M/P will be one in the future. Chapter 2 is coming soon!
1. Everything At Once

**Hi, I started a new account strictly for my Friends stories. I don't know when I'm going to get back to wrting them but right now I'm editing all of them and reposting them on here. This is a rewrite of "Sea Blue" incase you're wondering. Read the original to recap. I will write everything in between unlike the other and it will be a much longer story. Hopefully.**

 **Without further ado, here is the first chapter of "Extraordinary"**

 **Featuring: Mondler, The Lobsters (mentions), Rachel/Joey, later Phoebe & Mike, and Emily/Ross.**

* * *

 _As warm as the, the sun, as silly as fun_  
 _As cool as a tree, as scary as the sea_  
 _As hot as fire, cold as ice_  
 _Sweet as sugar and everything nice_

EVERYTHING AT ONCE / LENKA

* * *

"Please come with me to London, I forgive you and Rachel." Ross heard the familiar voice of his estranged wife Emily.

"I don't know what everybody will think of that but I'll come." He agrees.

"I have some news but it won't be good," Ross says, later on at the apartment. "I'm so sorry."

"What is it?" Monica asks,

He wrinkles his brow before continuing, "I'm moving to London to be with Emily."

Everybody in the room gasps.

"You can't be moving, Ross!" Joey cries.

"I'm sorry Joe, but Emily is my wife." Ross states.

"You won't be here for the wedding" Monica realizes, a tear falling down her face.

"The wedding! Oh my god I forgot about that" Ross wonders aloud.

"You haven't told Rachel yet. She is very upset about the fact that she had to move in with me then Phoebe." Joey answers obviously very shocked.

Ross facepalms himself, "Oh yes, I have to tell her too but can one of you do it for me please since I'm a little scared to tell her?" he begs and adds, "To tell you guys the truth, I don't wanna move myself."

"Oh Ross, I will miss you so much." Phoebe hugs him.

"Yeah, man!" Joey exclaims as him and Monica joins the group hug.

Chandler enters with roses and wine, "Why are you hugging?" he questions, noticing the sight.

Monica break out of the hug and walks over to him, "Ross is moving to London. With Emily!"

"You - You're moving?!" Chandler becomes surprised, "With the devil on the other side of the world?"

Ross gulps.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Sorry this is so short this will be longer. If I get reviews I could update faster because these are really short chapters.**

 **:)**


	2. It's A beautiful Thing

**A/N: Alright, I'm just going to clarify that Mondler were together since college, but we're broken up before the show and got back together after the S2 finale. She also miscarried their child which caused their break-up. Just needed to clarify.**

 **Chapter takes place two weeks later, BTW.**

* * *

 _When it feels so good_  
 _That you can't let go_  
 _When you're so far gone_  
 _'cause you couldn't say no_  
 _It's a beautiful thing_

IT'S A BEAUTIFUL THING / TAMMIN SURSOK

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**.

"I need you, Rachel!"

Rachel heard the voice of her oldest friend call out, running into the bathroom as quickly as she could. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing her slumped up against the toliet, holding her legs.

"Help me Rach, I think I'm pregnant." Monica begs fearfully.

Rachel sat down next to her, "What, why do you think you're pregnant?"

"I'm late!" Monica exclaims, overwhelmed with fear. "I do not think that Chandler is ready to be a father."

"Yes, she is, you guys are destined to be parents" Rachel answers, before getting another thought, "You lost your baby. Think of this as a second chance."

Monica's eyes wandered around the room, wondering how she could've found out about the baby.

 _Ross,_ she thought angrily, Ross told Rachel about the baby even though she and Chandler made it clear they didn't want anybody except them and her parents knowing. Not even her oldest friend.

"I'm home!" Phoebe shouts, throwing the bags of McDonalds on the kitchen table. "Hmm." She grabs a box of twenty nuggets and a sweet & sour sauce.

"Ooh, chicken nuggets!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, as Joey grabbed a nugget, going back to his apartment.

"Take a test and if you are pregnant, I won't tell Chandler or Ross" Rachel orders back in the bathroom.

"Alright," Monica agrees. "Rachel, it's positive!" She announced five minutes later, anxious.

"No no don't be scared, you guys will be parents" Rachel placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and adds, "You rest for the practice dinner later while I go to Central Perk with Joey and Pheeb."

"Can you get me an Iced Tea and where are Chandler and Ross?" Monica thinks deeply.

"I believe at the movies." Rachel leaves, "I just found out something big. She tells her two friends as she sat down at the orange couch.

Is Mon pregnant?" Phoebe questions?

"Yes, but she's worried that Chandler doesn't want to be a father just yet."

"That is crazy, they are meant to be together and have kids!" Joey exclaims in shock.

Rachel sips her tea and scooted close to them, "I know Joe, but we can't tell anybody just yet. Even Chandler.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh-huh , Monica's pregnant! What's going to happen next.**

 **Review, please. Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

 **Ok btw, I actually had this account since 2013 but almost never used it.**


	3. Seven Years

**A/N: Dun - Dun! Wedding Bells.**

* * *

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_  
 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_  
 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_  
 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_  
 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_  
 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_

SEVEN YEARS / LUKAS GRAHAM

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

The Next Morning

"I'm getting married today!" Monica yells, falling on the floor. "I'm okay!" She raises her arms up, signalling she is okay.

Chandler enters, "Is everything okay, Mon?" he asks, concerned.

"Yes, tt's just wedding jitters." she lies.

"Well," he adjusts his tie. "Ross said Emily is coming for the wedding" he reports.

"Yes!" Joey exclaims.

Ross comes in with Emily. "Hi everybody." she says.

Emily, you are here, we missed you!" Rachel says and gives her a hug.

* * *

"I can't believe my best friend and little sister are getting married today!" Ross exclaims in a happy mood.

"Easy." Emily pats his shoulders and leads him over to the couch, "Let's get you something to eat."

"I can't believe it!" He repeats.

"Cheese plate?" She asks, ignoring him.

He nods and grabs a cracker.

"Pepperoni!" Joey squeals.

* * *

"This is hard to express in words but you are my soulmate, the love of my life and future father of my children." Monica says, reciting her vows.

"You are my soulmate too and I can't believe we are having a baby." Chandler recites too. Everybody goes into shock when he says the last word.

"Repeat after me. I Monica." The minister says.

"I Monica." She nods.

"Take Chandler to be my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health." He finishes.

"I do." She smiles, looking at him with nothing but love.

"And Chandler," the minster directed for him to go on.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister smiles and they passionately kiss.

Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey grin.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

 **A/N: Short chapter once again but next chapter is going to be longer and hopefully fun.**


End file.
